A Hunter's Love
by JovieChase
Summary: After 100 years James decides that he no longer wants Victoria around and disposes of her. Now he is on the search for a new love in a place that he shouldn't. Future Lemons. Usual pairings.
1. The End of His Love

A Hunter's Love

**A/N Hi there! This is my first fic and I have big plans for this story, so please review and enjoy. James is a bit evil but is showing a softer side in this story so I hope you love it or at least can tolerate it. lol :)**

**Disclaimer:All characters belong to the very lovely Stephanie Meyer and her brain.**

Moonlight danced on the calm waters, illuminating a perfect mirror image of the dense forest on the shore. The air was crisp with frost as if the world was freezing in time at that very moment, but that did not matter to him. He stood on the frigid banks. Nothing would ever be colder then he was, or at least his heart. There was emptiness inside him that he knew was his ultimate weakness. He wouldn't dare to show this side of his mind to his companions, because in truth they were nothing more then convenient acquaintances that he would have around until they became a liability. James gazed out into the darkness, searching.

"James. James!" Victoria shouted.

James let out a low growl in recognition but still did not turn around.

" Can we please get going? I am so thirsty and this place is boring," Victoria whined.

JPOV

Her voice ruins every merciful minute of peace that I find. It is only when I am on the hunt that I can truly block her out 100%. Why I keep her around I will never know. Well I know that's a lie, there is one reason that I keep her around and that is for my own personal enjoyment. She has no practical use. At least Laurent has a way with words to con the most skeptical hard-nosed humans to us when we are thirsty.

I often times would go to the shores of Lake Motaan as a small child. It is one of the few human memories that I actually held onto. I may be a killer but I still have a spec of humanity in me. The Lake calms me so I can refocus on the hunt, but that infernal woman will not stop.

"And where would you like to go?" I whispered to her with a hint of hate in my tone as I slowly turned to face her.

The once lusting infatuation that I had with Victoria had started to fade with each passing day. She wasn't even my type. She just had certain skills that a man could really appreciate out in the wilderness. Every time I blinked my eyes the witch got uglier to me.

"I don't know, let's go back to Seattle and cause some trouble," she said, completely ignoring my disdain.

The rage in me began to build. She knew that I did not wish to go to the west coast let alone Seattle.

"Are you mental or just stupid?" I growled at her as my body began to tense.

"Oh come on James, all that stuff happened over a century ago. I bet the Cullens aren't even in the area anymore. Besides they don't even know that you are alive," she cackled.

"And since when are you afraid of vegetarian vampires James? Did you forget to reattach your balls when you pulled yourself together?" she was now giggling on the verge of hysterics.

That did it that crossed the line. The viciousness that was building inside me rolled out of my chest in a fusion of a roar and a snarl. I was faster and stronger then I let on to be. I had run scenarios like this through my head over and over again. When that dumb broad would jab my ego to its breaking point. I charged at the thin red head and before she could get into a defensive crouch she was on the ground. Bones crunching under my weight were accompanied by the small squeaks of pain that my lover let out. Looking into her eyes I could see the shock but most of all I could see the fear. Her round eyes were nearly black from thirst, but she put up a very weak fight.

Slowly I let my hands caress her thighs, as any lover would. She began to relax only slightly. Step one complete.

"Oh, so that's what you wanted. You had me worried for a minute," she whispered.

"Shut up," there was enough command in my voice for her to listen.

Hands. My explorative hands. Little did my hands know that this was going to be the last time that they explored my once cherished lover. Placing small kisses around her neck I began to movie my hands upwards. Careful hands, not to gentle. I moved my hand up her chest as I placed a tender kiss on her lips. With a dart my hand was on her throat. Squeezing ever so gently. I want those eyes to burn with fear.

"Now listen, and listen well my pet," I paused as the grip on her porcelain neck tightened.

"You are a drain my dear Victoria. You cannot even enjoy the simplicity of a night in the forest," my voice was now calm and seductive. "You are to dense to see my growing distrust and downright hatred for you," I purred. The fear was coming back. Her eyes were like a turbulent storm growing in intensity. She suddenly kicked and tried to throw me off of her. Stupid girl. Oh how I love the struggle of someone trying to save ones self. It was the fight of her life…again. How traumatic. Oh pity, I can feel her trying to scream.

"James, please," she whimpered.

"Please what my dear Victoria?" there is a wicked sweetness in my voice. Where did I learn that? The sight of her begging for my mercy tickles me inside.

"Please don't…"

"Don't what? Don't kill you? Oh my sweet love, I am not only going to drain you of what little blood you have left in your body but I am also going to tear you apart and burn the pieces. You should be happy because you will be unconscious for the painful parts. Don't worry your dumb little head," I calmly whispered through a grin.

A gentle kiss on her neck is a sweet prelude to the sadistic bite. Her kicks and screams became louder as the blood flowed into my mouth. Wow, she must be hanging around burger joints because her blood tastes like pure iron.

LPOV

James was sick and I knew he was turning on Victoria. It was only a matter of time that the sadistic acts that were taking place were going to happen. I hung back in the trees while Victoria walked went over to her "mate" as she would brag. I haven't known James for very long but I could tell that she was not his mate but merely a play-thing. Stupid girl. Now I must sit in silence and watch as she is drained completely. Maybe I should go and gather firewood so I can at least be of some use.

Laurent walked around the woods at a human's pace. The screaming was getting quieter until there was silence. It was hard to find dry branches and leaves since most of it was under three feet of snow. Laurent carried two bundles of firewood and started walking back towards the sound that replaced the screams. It was the sound of ripping flesh.

I followed Victoria's footprints in the snow back to where she was in pieces. The scent of blood filled the air and an all to familiar scratching tickled my throat. I was thirsty, but I knew that there was nothing for me to feed on here. Deep breath and away I go.

" Here James I have brought some firewood," I whispered meekly. His eyes looked at me with an eerie calmness. Crimson red. Even though the blood of a vampire wasn't filling it could sustain. The nutritional value of it had lessened kind of. He didn't look thirsty as he sauntered over to me.

" Why thank you Laurent. I pray you did not see to much of our lover's quarrel," he hissed through a tortuous smile.

"I will help with the fire and then I must be on my way."

I didn't dare to meet his gaze for the fear that it would be misinterpreted as a challenge. I did not need that on my plate. Carefully each limb was set in the fire and with each pop and crackle of flesh James let out malevolent growl.

"Thank you again Laurent," he whispered out loud. " I have one more favor to ask of you."

"Yes, James?"

"I know for a fact that the lovely Bella is back in Forks, please send her and her family my love. Tell them I am just around the corner."

With that he sprinted off down the shoreline and into the vegetation. Laurent stood dumb-founded. He knew that if he did nothing that it would come back to him one way or another. James always had a plan, but why mess with the Cullens after last time was anyone's guess.

**A/N: So that is chapter one and I am currently adding another one. Please review. Give me flames and I can spit it right back because I'm feisty like that. :) Thanks Lovelies!**


	2. The Warning

**So YAY for reviews that was really exciting. This chapter is kind of short, but no worries it will get intense I pinky promise. I feel like I shouldn't have to repeat who these characters actually belong to. Anyway, please keep reading and reviewing!!**

LPOV

I ran faster then I ever thought that I could run. It wasn't that I felt no emotion in watching my friend be slaughtered before my eyes. I had some sense of humanity left in me that I did feel pain as I added wood to her funeral pyre but I would rather send her off into the next world then join her. It wasn't that I was afraid of James, but I was unsure of what he would do. He was so unpredictable. I guess that is what drew Victoria to James in the first place. Either way I would complete my grim task of notifying the Cullens to James's warning.

_Over in Forks_

Rain began to drizzle from the heavens around midday. The clouds were thick with vapor as they grew ready for a storm. For winter in Forks, WA it was rather warm and the snow that had accumulated the past few days had begun to melt. The rain created a symphony of sounds on the roof of the now antique house.

"Edward, how long are we going to sit here and wait for them to come back? Why can't we just wait for them at the cottage?" Bella whispered in the vacant home, her voice echoed off of the open walls.

"Carlisle told us to wait here love. Besides don't you miss this old house? I'm surprised it is still in such good shape. There are only a couple of broken windows on the third floor and the paint needs to be replaced," Edward chirped.

" I know, I know, but Renesmee and Jacob should be arriving soon. They can wait for everyone. Can't we have some alone time?" she said with a purr.

Even after a century Edward could not resist his lovely wife. Daily he thought to himself how lucky he was and how he could not believe that they were here. He was truly blessed and started to believe the fact that a higher power had in fact graced him with a soul as well as a beautiful family. No matter how much he hated having Jacob be his son-in-law he was excited to see what the future held. Bella on the other hand could not wait.

EPOV

There she sat. More beautiful then the first time I lay eyes on her. She had grown quite accustom to the changing fashions and proudly wore a pair of dark wash blue jeans and a fitted "retro" t-shirt that I had bought her for her 18th birthday. It is truly funny how often fashions repeat themselves, but I should hope that hoop skirts will stay dead in the Victorian age. I craved her every touch and every kiss. Even now I found it extremely difficult to not ravage her every chance that I got. Her newborn strength finally wore off about 20 years ago, so I was finally allowed to be my normal dominant self without having to worry about her accidentally ripping my arms off.

"Bella," I tried to remain calm. I knew she could hear me stop breathing. " Why should we go all of the way to the cottage when we can just go up to my old bedroom?" I buzzed in a velvety whisper.

I got her. My love's eyes lit up like little golden lanterns and before I knew it she was up the stairs waiting. I don't know where she got the speed from but she used it and used it well. I began to hear a rustling in my ears, but no thoughts.

"Do you hear that?" I questioned.

"It's probably just the others. Now what about all of the attention that you are supposed to give me up here?" she said seductively as she kissed my neck.

All bets were off. It didn't matter whether it was my family or a random group of strangers, either way they were going to hear the sounds of my wife and I having sex. My mind automatically switched into over-drive. Pure primal adrenaline ran through my veins. I knew that it would be a challenge to gain dominance again since all of these years I submitted, but it would change.

"Bella, dear heart, lie down," I said sweetly.

"But I would rather be right here," she commanded as she pulled herself in tighter against my waist.

"Bella," I growled. " We can do this the hard way or we can do this the easy way."

I pushed her on to the bed. She looked up at me with a quizzical look but then quickly caught on. She carefully pulled off her T-shirt so that it would not get caught up in the melee that was about to take place, but what was revealed was a scandalous black lace shelf bra. It had a tiny pink bow in the middle of it and all I could think about was Christmas morning there was a present that I forgot to unwrap. I lounged at my love and found her mouth as we were crashing through the walls in a passionate embrace.

"Jasper, wait don't go in there yet." Alice squeaked with a giggle.

"Why not? I can feel the love and lust eminating from the walls, so I know that at least two of our siblings are home," Jasper questioned.

"Well okay then. I guess all sense of modesty goes out the window when you become a Cullen anyway so in we go. Oh, and here comes the rest of them," she squealed happily.

By twilight all of the Cullens were back in the old house, sharing stories about their travels and the new things that they had done. Esme bounced around the house looking for different areas that needed to be replaced or remodeled. Like Bella and Edward, Rosalie and Emmet could not keep their hands off each other and needed some time to themselves. Carlisle discussed Jasper's progress with his gift and his ability to tolerate large groups of humans. Alice played dress up Bella while Edward gave background music on the piano. The whole family was together again. Almost.

"So where is Renesmee? I miss my little niece," Jasper peeped.

"Oh, she's is with Jacob in La Push. They are supposed to be here anytime now, but I must warn you Jasper she isn't so little anymore," Edward chuckled.

The family continued to reminisce when there was a silent rap on the door.

"Alice?" Carlisle questioned.

"It's Laurent, but I can't see what it is he wants. He is blocking me and keeps changing his mind. Approach with caution I guess," she murmured.

Carlisle answered the door in one swift motion.

"Laurent, what can we do for you?" He said with a distinct curiosity.

"Hello Carlisle. I have something that I must tell your fa…"

"That's IMPOSSIBLE!" Alice interrupted standing up from her chair.

" Laurent, how can James still be alive? We burned him more then a century ago, and how does he know that we are back here?" Alice inquired forefully.

LPOV

This can't be happening. I can't even walk through the door before that little pixie of a girl sees right through me. I'm surprised that Edward can't hear me.

"Oh I can hear you alright Laurent," Edward said angrily as he stood from his piano bench.

Whatever happened to don't shoot the messenger. I don't understand all of this hostility, I mean I could have just left it well alone and not let on to James's plan. I guess the cat is out of the bag now.

"Look, I mean you and your family no harm. It seems that you just came back to the neighborhood. I just came to deliver a warning and then it is off to Sumatra," I plead with my hands up. I did feel bad to have to warn them against another one of James's attacks, but better them then me.

"Yes, and what is that warning Laurent," Carlisle uttered.

"James is back and he wants you to know that he is just around the corner. Look Cullens I mean you no ill will but he is out for it this time. He killed Victoria and I am not sure what he is looking for, but it is no normal hunt. Please take care," I said as I turned to run.

Finally I was done with James and his games. It was off to find my mate, Irina. I knew she was staying in Sumatra for a vacation from Denali.

3PPOV

The Cullens stood on the porch of the sun-bleached house speechless. What were they going to do? What would he want from them? How did he survive all of this time without them knowing about it?

**Come on Kids give me some love! :)**


	3. Discoveries

A Hunter's Love20/01/2009 01:11:00

**A/N: Hi there! Sorry it takes me so long to update a chapter, inspiration only seems to strike between 2 and 5 in the morning. Please keep reading and reviewing, I may need help with other chapters so give me in put.**

**Disclaimer: Duh, should be obvious, characters are not mine but S.M.**

The living room of the Cullen mansion was silent, not a single unnecessary breath. The shock of Laurent's news lingered like a dense fog. In the silence, the thoughts and emotions of the family shifted so rapidly that both Jasper and Edward had to remove themselves from the house. They both decided to run up towards Canada for a quick hunt.

"Good thing Jake wasn't here to see that," Emmett tried to joke, but his unsure laugh quickly faded.

**Renesmee's POV**

My life has been so beyond perfect that it is unbelievable. I am so glad that I haven't had the stress, pain, and confusion that my mother had growing up. Even though my dad wouldn't let me marry Jake until I was 45. If that is the worst of my teenage years then I figure I got off easy.

Jake and I have been living in La Push with his pack and it has been a blast. The love he has for me and I have for him is undying, which fits because essentially so are we.

"Jake are you ready? I told my parents that we would be there before dark," I cried out across the yard.

We had inherited Jake's father's house after he passed away. It was small for Jake, but it was still so homey. Besides, Jake loved to work in the garage on different things. He had spent the whole day rebuilding the engine of his rabbit.

"JAKE!" I screamed again. _I know he can hear me, he can hear a pin drop._

"I'm here. Calm down," he whispered as he sauntered over to me.

"Where in the hell is your shirt?"

Slowly Jake held up a tattered, once baby blue rag.

"Oh. My. God. Jacob Ephraim Black, Alice is going to kill you. She went through a lot trying to get you a nice polo that fit your…build," I commanded, but as I looked over his shirtless body I began to lose my train of thought.

"I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" he whispered again as he stepped closer, flashing his puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know, you'll have to convince me," I purred seductively.

Suddenly the floor disappeared beneath my feet and before I knew it we were in our bedroom. **A/N: For whatever reason I have issues writing sex scenes with Nessie and Jake. Any in-put I would appreciate.**

We lay in silence, gazing into each other's eyes and feeling the raw loving emotion that draped the room. I was safest with my Jacob and nothing could get me to leave without him by my side.

"So do you think we should go to your parents now?" he hummed with a cheeky grin.

"If we must, but let's walk there."

We quickly put on the most decent, we didn't just have sex, clothes that we could find and started our walk through the forest.

The fresh rain smell hovered in the air as we playfully pranced through the moss-covered trees. I could hear the sound of the light breeze blowing through the trees and the entrancing sound of the mountain springs flowing into the lakes. Forks was the most beautiful and transcendental places on earth, and surprisingly the winter had yet to hit us.

Holding hands, Jake and I walked, at a human pace, through the meadows and fields. Occasionally we would look at each other and then turn away like young kids who had crushes on one another. I was taught to use my ability for good, but I could not resist replaying our earlier romp session for Jake.

"You know you are going to get yourself into trouble Mrs. Black," he said coyly as he placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

Suddenly out of the tranquility came the howl of a wolf. Seth.

**Jacob's POV**

Her lips are so soft and warm, but at the same time cold and firm. It sure is interesting being married to a half-breed.

"Oh no, this had better be something good," I murmured to myself. "Hold on sweetheart."

I hated phasing in front of Nessie. It wasn't the fact that I was ashamed of being naked, but it certainly didn't help things look impressive. It was kind of like jumping in an ice-cold lake, only to get out and go into a freezer. There was a bit of shrinkage. I don't know why I get so self-conscious about it.

"_Maybe it's because you fear that you are turning into a woman since you are sooooooo whipped."_

"_Shut up Leah, it's none of your business."_

"_Well when you're thinking it and you phase it becomes my business. Quite frankly I think you would make a lovely wife. We can call you Jackie!" she quipped. _I let out a low growl, only to be given a confused look by Nessie. She walked over and began stoking my fur. I love my little distraction.

"_Hey guys," Seth peeped._

"_So, what's the reason for calling us? It had better be more important then last time."_

The past few months Seth had been giving false alarms. Like when his pizza was late and he thought some rouge vampires attacked him or when the cable went out and he swore that there were ghosts.

"_It is. Those kids who went missing a couple weeks ago were found."_

"_Ok, so isn't that good news?"_

"_They were found dead. All five of them were completely drained. Embry and I went over to the sight and we couldn't get a scent off it. You have to come check it out."_

"_Damn it all. Leah, you try to get there first and I will meet you. Thanks Seth."_

Damn it. I really enjoy just walking in nature with my girl and now vampires were ruining it. Great.

"There was a situation down on the Rez that I have to take care of. Can you make it to your grandparent's house on your own?"

I always worried about her. I kept thinking that one day her mother's former clumsiness would suddenly kick in.

"Of course," she peeped cheerfully. "I can almost here Emmett's laughter from here."

I picked her up in my arms and looked into her beautiful sparkling eyes. Then, out of nowhere she kissed me with such passion I almost fell over. She replayed our walk for me and I could not suppress my smile.

"Hurry back, okay?"

"I will, be safe," and off I went into the woods.

**Renesmee's POV**

I could feel Jacob's anxiety radiating from his body. I guess Seth's claim had been legit this time. I didn't mind though, it gave me a chance to just revel in the wonders of nature and the bliss of my life. I would also use this time to go to the meadow that my father first took my mother to. It is a magical place and I knew that going there would make this moment complete.

As I ambled into the dew covered clearing I got a strange uneasy feeling. There was no sound other then the breeze and no scent other then the trees, but I still felt tense like I was being watched.

"Maybe, this isn't such a great idea," I whispered to myself.

My eyes scanned the trees and shrubs one last time. _I'm close enough to the house for the others to know if there was danger._I circled around to leave when out of nowhere a silky, enchanting voice called out to me.

"Wait, please don't go."

I looked around seeing nothing but trees.

"Show yourself then," I croaked.

Out of nowhere a man descended from the Spruce that was next to me. His crimson eyes shimmered and shined as if reflecting an unknown light source. Dirty blonde hair framed his well-defined cheekbones. Tone muscles were peeking through his open leather jacket. He was clearly a vampire, and he looked vaguely familiar, but from where I did not know. Why didn't he have a scent? He quickly pulled his hair back into a low pony tail.

"Why were you spying on me?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry, but you stumbled upon me. I'm waiting here for a meal to walk by," he responded slyly.

"That's not true. Your eyes are to bright for you to be thirsty," I growled.

"Who said that I have to be hungry to hunt," answered sweetly.

" Well, even so, you can't hunt humans here anyway. My family lives nearby and we have a permanent residence here."

My voice was getting firmer. Unlike my mom, I was all for confrontation. I decided a little bravado never hurt anyone, so I took a couple steps up to this stranger. His face was so familiar.

"My, my, aren't we feisty?" He stalked forward. "Are you aware, dear heart, how wonderful your natural smell is? Why cover it up with that dog stench? What's your name?"

For some reason I felt the need to lie. I don't know whether it was his stance or his gaze, but I didn't trust him.

"Bella. My name is Bella Cullen," I said shyly, looking down. The rush I was getting was strangely arousing.

I mean I did have a lot of my mother's features, probably not enough to pass for her, but who knows. Before I knew it the stranger had tackled me to the ground. The wet moss cushioned my fall, but I could feel my ribs breaking. He suddenly looked ferocious.

"You madam are not Bella Cullen. I know Bella Cullen, very well, and although there is slight resemblance, it only makes you her family. So once again, what is your name?" He growled into my ear.

Suddenly a strange feeling came over me. Pure lust started to circulate through my body, spreading warmth everywhere. Did his growl just do that to me?

"Renesmee. Nessie," I quivered and of course he noticed.

"Hmm interesting. Well my dear…" he purred in my ear, still pinning me down, "I hope to see you again."

With that he got up and brushed himself off, but for whatever reason another wave of lust crashed into me making me moan. _How embarrassing._ I sat up as quickly as my ribs would let me and got up to leave when two strong arms wrapped around me.

"You are a naughty girl," a husky voice cooed into my ear.

**A/N: Yay now that that is cranked out I can start getting into the juicy stuff. Please review and give me whatever you got. Oh and PS, I may be a prude with Jacob and Nessie, but from now on it won't be with anyone else so get your glasses ready for a hefty dose of lemonade. ;)**


	4. Dark Illusions

Dark Illusions 23/01/2009 02:05:00

**A/N: Hi everyone, thank you for the reviews. Keep them coming! Obviously I do not own twilight or the characters… enjoy!**

**Renesemee's POV**

My heart stop for just a moment, until my brain could catch up. The husky arms were familiar and warm. My Jacob.

"Oh, Jake," oops, it came out a little more disappointed then it should have.

"Who did you think it was?" he whispered with a laugh.

"I figured you wouldn't be able to go right home…"

Jacob continued but I had no idea what he was talking about. My brain was buzzing with this new in-put of information and the contradictions that followed it. Had I just imagined it all? It had to have been real because my ribs still hurt. Who was that guy and why was he so familiar? The questions flew through my head that I started to get dizzy.

"Nessie? Are you alright? You don't look so good."

Jacob's voice was filled with concern.

"Come on, I'm carrying you home."

I was quickly off the ground, but I made the mistake of letting out a squeak of pain when he touched my ribs.

"Nessie what did you do?" he said a bit harsher.

" I tried to lie down on that pile of leaves and moss over there, but I must've fell too hard and onto some rocks. I'm fine." Worst lie ever.

"Edward is going to kill me."

That's right my dad. My dad would believe me about what had happened. He would be able to see it before we even got to the house. I knew I wasn't crazy.

The forest was zooming by faster then before and in no time at all I could see the glass mansion. I would need to calm my emotions so that I would not draw any un-needed attention to myself. There was an eeriness around the house that was not usually there. The quiet of the environment was pierced once again by the howl of a wolf, Leah.

"What could they want now?" Jacob muttered, annoyed.

"Jake, you know Leah doesn't call you unless it is really important. You don't have to carry me, I'll be fine." I said in the most cheerful voice I could manage. This was my attempt of drawing attention away from my pain.

"Like hell you will. I know you, you're just going to try and downplay it. Renesemee, you could have broken your ribs. Don't you want them to heal properly?"

"It's alright. I will talk to Carlisle, I promise," I whispered in the most innocent voice that I could muster, but I could no longer protect us from my over-protective father's concern-laden rage.

"JACOB BLACK WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE GIRL?"

I didn't even hear him coming and the next thing I see is my vampire dad growling inches away from my werewolf husband. My father was usually very calm and pensive, but when his family was in danger he went a little over-board. Leah howled again. Jacob and my dad looked off into the woods for instant, as if they were both getting the message.

"I will make sure she is taken care of. Go find out what Leah wants," my dad whispered calmly to my Jacob. It was so strange how erratic my father's emotions could be.

"I will inform you of it later, I would prefer this to be hush hush."

I hated it when dad and Jacob would communicate like that. I always felt like a little kid being left out. Jacob looked at me and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. For whatever reason, I'll call it momentary insanity, I decided to show the two "old" men how much I had grown up.

Before Jacob could pull away, I pulled him closer. My fingers became intertwined in is black hair as I mustered up all of the passion that I could. Then there was a low growl.

"Renesemee Cullen, in the house now. Jacob I will chat with you later," dad spoke with authority.

With that my Jacob was off into the woods again. I could hear his human foot falls gently turn into the graceful rhythm of the wolf's gait. My mind started to drift off to our time in bed together earlier in the day, when my dad made an uncomfortable cough.

"Sorry dad," I peeped as I came back to reality. I quietly walked into the house, trying not to move to much because of my ribs. Dad was right behind me.

The old house looked as it did when I was a child. Grandma Esme's antiques were hung with care. The light and airy color schemes of the rooms made a relaxing and safe retreat for the Cullens. Everyone was in the living room, speaking in hushed tones.

"Look who finally decided to show up!" Emmett boasted with a chuckle and a playful grin.

Emmett got up from the floor where he was sitting and rushed over to his niece.

"BEAR HUG!" He shouted as he grabbed Renesemee.

"Ah! Stop, Stop," Nessie yelped and Edward let out a low growl.

"What's wrong with you?" Emmett questioned.

"It seems that my dear daughter has some of her mother's former gracefulness. Carlisle, will you give me a hand?" Edward whispered quietly.

Confusion flooded my head. That's not what I had been thinking at all. I was going through the scene with the mysterious vampire. Dad had to have seen it. I know that he wouldn't hide that sort of thing from the family. Maybe if I showed him again.

I cautiously removed my hands from my sides and placed one arm on my father and one onto my grandfather. I replayed the whole scene from start to finish, but all I got from them were slight chuckles and grins.

"Well Nessie, it would seem that you are like your mother," Grandpa said with a grin.

More confusion. What the hell was going on? Why could they not see what I was showing them. I let out a hushed snarl, that got my dad's attention.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" he said with concern.

"Nothing, my ribs just hurt," I whispered.

Maybe I had imagined it. Alice would have foreseen something happening to me, and I was close enough to the house for Jasper to pick up on my emotions. Not to mention that everyone would have heard me yelp in the first place. Then there was my Jacob. He didn't smell anything unusual and neither did I. Great, I'm a klutz and crazy, sweet.

**A/N: That's Chapter 4. Thank You guys for the reviews. I have the whole story planned out and outlined, I just need to get motivated to type it. ******** I'm super excited though so keep reading and reviewing.**


	5. The Prey

The Prey

05/02/2009 02:57:00

It was quite peculiar having this youthful girl rip me from my sweet reverie of revenge and control. She seemed to awaken something in my heart, much deeper then lust, although that was there as well. Her soft features were amplified by her piercing brown eyes. She smelled sweet, but not too sweet. She had a heart beat, but it was far to rapid to be completely human, and even though she was afraid of me she still lusted for me. It was cute how she hoped that I didn't notice.

As she walked toward the house with her mutt of a companion I felt a pang of jealousy and I wanted nothing more then to tear the dog apart. She was mine and would forever be mine. Sitting in the tall fir I listened. I could hear every sound and I was able to pick out the voice of my would-be assassin. What did he have to do with the object of my new found obsession.

"I know you are here somewhere," shouted Laurent into the trees.

What a fool. He should have just left, I haven't the slightest idea why he would look for me. A gust of wind blew the trees around me. The sky had already begun to turn from a calming gray to a malicious black. There was going to be a storm tonight. Perfect.

"Yes, Laurent."

I jumped out of the tree without making a sound. Laurent looked like an idiot, just standing there surprised. His eyes glistened a ruby red.

"Why do you look surprised? You were calling for me, were you not?" I said casually.

"I ju…just wanted to make sure that we were square on our deal," he stuttered. Since when did Laurent become such a coward?

"Yes, we are even, but you may be called on again."

"No, I'm done with you. You are to reckless, and I am not getting in another death feud with the Cullens." I shouted with a little more confidence.

"Fine," I snarled. I knew that he would do as he was told eventually.

"I must get back to my hunt."

With that I turned and ran closer to the Cullen household. I wasn't sure entirely what my plan would be but I had to get a closer look at the strange creature that stole my heart. Lucky for me there was an open window on the third floor.

It took mere seconds for me to get over to the house. The Cullens did me a favor by trying to burn me all those years ago. I looked up at the window and could hear the voice of my angel.

"No grandpa, I'm okay I promise. I'm just going to take a quick nap and then I will be down. Jake, you go too. I just want to rest alone," she hummed.

"Are you sure?" the husky dog answered. What kind of vampires are these people? It was disgusting that they denied themselves their natural food, but to hang around with our natural enemy is beyond blasphemy. I assume that she just nodded her head because I could hear the foot falls leave the room and the wood door close. This was going to be a slight challenge.

I scaled the tree next to the window with ease. Peering into the window I could see the poor girl with a troubled look on her face. She was deep in thought as I slinked into the window like a cat on the prowl. It was so easy to match her foot falls in the large room.

Even though I had just seen her I felt like it had been ages. I took in every sight around me as I shadowed her every move. The room smelled of lilac and rose. Deep purple paint covered the walls, and even though there wasn't a lot of furniture in the room it still felt cozy. A king sized bed sat against the wall opposite of the window. It was so neat and clean.

Quietly we paced, but I couldn't resist any longer. I grabbed my sweetheart by her waist and whispered gently in her ear.

"Don't scream. Don't say a word, I'm not going to hurt you. Nod your head if you understand."

She complied with no resistance and turned around. She didn't look scared, or even confused.

"I had to see you again. Do you think you can get away for a little bit?" I whispered again.

RPOV

Excitement began to course through my body. I quickly nodded my head yes. I don't know why but I was extremely drawn to this stranger. His eyes were piercing but had an underlying gentleness to them. I was concerned that the rest of my family would hear what was going on, but after he informed me that he had been there for awhile I lost all concern. It was weird how only I seemed to notice his presence, but how could you not notice this stunning creature.

He wasn't tall, but wasn't short. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. A gorgeous dirty blonde ponytail. His strong features called to me and made me forget that I was spoken for. Not to mention his voice. It was sweet as candy wrapped in silk. Everything about him drew me closer and I couldn't resist. I had to find out more about him, so I agreed to meet him in town.

After the nod of approval he jumped out of the window, not making a single sound. It was like he was a ghost. Sniffing around the room I realized the only scent in the air was that of my lilacs and roses. Did that really just happen? Was I really going to meet a ghost? This wasn't going to work. I couldn't just sneak off, dad would know in an instant that I was off meeting a random vampire boy. Jake would know, everyone would know, but the pull to see the stranger again was so strong.

I pulled my wavy hair back into a high ponytail and walked down the stairs. I could hear my father playing the piano and my Jacob snoring on the couch. This would give me a chance to go explore again.

"Hi dad," I whispered. "Is Jake asleep?" Duh.

My father nodded silently as he continued to play. He was always so calm when he played the piano.

"Is everyone else hunting?" Yet again, duh.

He nodded again.

"Okay, then I am going to go into town and pick up Jacob's birthday gift. It was on back order and just came in." I pulled thoughts from the sports store into my head and made a nice little scene of me picking up a wrapped box from the store. It was a good thing that I was a good liar, unlike my mom. Finally dad stopped playing.

"Would you like me to come with you?" he said calmly.

"No, I'll be alright. I'm going to take the Volvo, ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Make sure you put gas in it. See you later."

"Ok bye."

That was way easier then I thought it would be. Driving off I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. Off I drove into the green and mist to downtown Forks when all of a sudden the passenger door opens and in sits the stranger.

"How did you do that?! I'm going at least 100mph. You could have ripped the door off, and then I would have been in so much trouble. What the hell?" I ranted. If anything happened to my dad's "baby" I would be in so much trouble.

"Pull over right here," he said sternly.

I don't know why I complied but I put my hazards on and pulled to the side of the road.

"Why did we have to stop? And who the hell are you?" I shouted, still shocked that he got in the car.

He glared at me with deconstructing eyes and I suddenly felt exposed. He was picking apart my soul and I could feel it with each breath I took. Out of no where he reached out and touched my face. His hands were rough against my face, but they were gentle. The stranger leaned in, still looking into my eyes, and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I thought my heart would explode with joy.

"My name is James," he murmured seductively.

I don't know what came over me. I was a married woman, with a wonderful husband at home. Before James could pull away I put my hands on his face and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Our tongues danced together, alternating from one side to another. I ran my hands through his hair as I pulled away.

"I'm Renesemee." I purred back to him. With a low growl he lunged at me and we began kissing again.


	6. Out of Nowhere

From Where01/04/2009 03:59:00

A/N: Ok, so I know that it has been awhile since I posted but I got a couple reviews that made me think a little bit and I had to start again. I realize I started to lose the goal of this story so I started to fix it. I hope it works.  Please review, and clearly the characters do not belong to me.

EPOV

How I wish that I could take time out of the day just to sleep, to rest. Jacob was passed out on the leather sofa, snoring like a grizzly bear. His dreams were nothing more then happy images of my darling daughter. For the most part he kept them clean, but every now and then I could not resist giving him a couple good kicks as a reminder. Renesmee was up in her room relaxing, though not asleep. Her mind was wandering deep in day dreams. The rest of the family had gone out for a hunt, but I decided to stay behind. I wanted to play my piano since it had been severely neglected for the past few months. The ivory seemed to melt underneath my fingers and I was lost in the music.

"Hi Dad," Renesmee chirped as her gentle steps sauntered down the stairs.

"Is Jake asleep?"

I simply nodded, I was still lost in the music. She proceeded to tell me that she was going to pick up a birthday gift for Jacob that got back-ordered. Clearly she still needed time to herself because she declined my company. I was trying to not smother her, the way that I did with Bella. Nessie was young and needed to get out in town and have fun. Besides I could always pry into her head if I suspected anything. I was still her father.

"Wha…Renes..Love," Jacob stuttered in his sleep. Silly mutt.

James POV

How strange. I never expected her to comply so quickly, let alone with the joy she accepted the invitation with. I jumped out of the open window, only to look into another on the way down. Edward was home. Apparently he had not noticed my presence, because there he sat at his piano. However time was short. I could hear my new love coming up with an excuse to leave. I quickly sprinted down towards the highway, waiting for the purr of one of the Cullen's luxury cars.

Before I knew it the car was whipping around the corner, this girl drove crazy. That's odd, it was Edward's lovely Volvo, but he never let anyone else drive that car. Catching my chance I hopped onto the car and climbed into the passenger seat. The shock on my love's face was enough to bring a smile to my own. She then continued to rant and rave over startling her.

"How did you do that?! I'm going at least 130mph. You could have ripped the door off, and then I would have been in so much trouble. What the hell?" she ranted. "If anything happened to my dad's "baby" I would be in so much trouble."

Wait a second. Her "dad's" baby. This was clearly Edward's Volvo, so that would mean…no. That is impossible, I mean who does that. He would have the love of his life die for this girl, maybe that's why he was alone. I don't know anyone who has survived the birth of a hybrid child like that.

My brain was trying to calculate to many things at once and this girl's blood was calling to me as if she was made for me. Such a distraction.

"Pull over right here," I said sternly, with a bit to much force.

"Why did we have to stop? And who the hell are you?" she shouted, still shocked that I was in her car.

At that moment , as I gazed into her chocolate eyes, I could see her soul. I could feel every emotion and I wanted nothing more then to show her a side of me that I hoped was still there. Her skin was so smooth and warm. Her eyes were drawing me in until I could no longer resist. Our lips met and in that instant there was an electricity that I had never felt before. It was like raw energy connecting between two beings. Her heart started beating faster then it normally does.

"My name is James."

I started to pull away so that I didn't smother her. I wouldn't want to scare her off or make her return to that mutt. Before I knew it she had pulled me in again, but this time the passion was intensified. This was a shocking chain of events, I'm supposed to be the seductive one but here I am playing the pet to this angel. She ran her hands through my hair and it brought back a hazy memory of my childhood. My mother used to run her hands through my hair before bed. Then she spoke.

"I'm Renesmee," she purred seductively.

I couldn't fight it anymore, I lunged and instantly our mouths met in a passionate embrace. Suddenly she pulled away.

"James…I can't do this. I'm happily married. You came out of nowhere and I don't understand why I am so drawn to you but this can't happen. I have to go," she whispered as she got out of the car and ran off.

My first instinct is to chase after her, but I have to think. I don't want to be around the Cullen's to long because I know that I will be caught. So I will sit and wait.

RPOV

I ran faster then I ever had before. What in the world was that whole debacle? Jacob is the love of my life, but then a stranger comes along who offers a bond stronger then what I feel with Jacob.

A/N

Ok so this is as far as I got, R&R people R&R


	7. Curfew? What Curfew?

Curfew? What Curfew?02/04/2009 00:33:00

Rain drizzled over the dense emerald forest, casting ominous shadows all around her. The moistened leaves caressed her face as she ran, mixing with the tears falling down her face. The world did not seem to be fair. How could it be when it was threatening the greatest thing that she had ever known? Jacob's unconditional and undying love had been a guiding light in her world of lies and impossibilities. Lost in thought Renesmee Cullen just ran.

Jacob POV

"Oh man," I yawned. "How long was I out for?"

Edward continued to play his piano. He looked so peaceful, it was weird.

"You've been out most of the day. Yes, Renesmee is fine she just went in town for a little bit. Yes, I let her go alone," Edward said softly.

I hate it when he reads my thoughts like that. I personally like the sound of my voice so it would be fun to actually get to ask my questions.

"So, do you know when she will be back?" I asked gruffly.

"Nope. I trust her judgment, and if she isn't back by nightfall we will find her," he replied.

Without even a pause Edward transitioned into Bella's Lullaby and within seconds Bella had rushed into the living room. She then proceeded to make out with Edward right there in the middle of the living room. Sometimes their gooey romantic love was just to much to handle. I mean really it had been a century hadn't they learned to just keep it in their pants when guests were around.

"You know Jacob, if you don't like it you can always leave," he chuckled.

"Yeah and you blood suckers could go to your cottage, or outside, or another room…basically anywhere that I'm not."

"Awe Jake, be nice. I would hate to put the hose on you again," Bella chimed.

Great now she was in on it. Whatever happened to my good virginal Bella? I'm glad you're getting a kick out of my thoughts Edward.

"Well, I'll leave you love birds to it. I have to check in with my pack anyway. Then I'm gonna go find Nessie. See you later."

"Bye Jake," Bella crooned.

"DAMN IT ALL JACOB I DO NOT WANT TO SEE THAT," Edward snarled.

" Well you know if you don't like it you can always get out of my head," I laughed before I phased. I had made sure to put some of mine and Nessie's raunchiest sex scenes in my head just for him. I loved to make him squirm every now and then, it kept him young.

It felt really good to be in my wolf form again. Very relaxing, not to mention warm. The rain really does suck though.

"_Hi Jake!" Seth piped._

"_What's up Seth? Where's Leah?"_

"_She's with mom. Mom's been really upset because there were some more kids found today. One was her second cousin once removed or something. What do you think is going on?"_

Wow, I could always count on Seth for giving me bad news in a good way.

"_I don't know. It looks like a vampire's work, but there is no trace of one. Maybe it is just a sicko attacking kids. I think I am going to have a meeting with the elders, we may need to get the police involved."_

Even though I love my pack an my family, I didn't like being treated like wonder dog. If this is just a sick trend amongst kids or some sick person then I am not the one to call.

"_Hey Jake, is Nessie with you?" Seth asked._

"_No, she went into town earlier, why?"_

"_Oh, it's probably nothing, but I was just patrolling the Northern Boarder and I caught her scent. It was only an hour or so old, so I didn't know if you guys had gone hunting without me." Seth whined._

Wait a minute. She wouldn't have gone that far without telling me.

"_Come with me to the Cullen's we may need a search party," I said sternly._

RPOV

I knew that I was in Canada, but I wasn't sure how far north I actually traveled. Everything just zoomed by, not to mention I kinda zoned out. What in the world was I going to do? After stamping around the frozen tundra for a little while I decided to go back. Dad would be sending a search party for sure.

Random POV (sorry I don't know what to call it when it goes narrative)

The rain had turned into flakes of snow that gently fell to the ground, reflecting the light from the moon. The Cullen family had returned from their hunting trip to a panicking father and husband. The air in the house was filled with anxious electricity that forced Jasper to stay outside.

"I don't know where she is. She said she would be in town," Edward panicked.

"Love, calm down. You are acting way to human right now. We can just follow her scent sweetheart," Bella cooed.

"I believe our daughter can take care of herself. I want to know where my car is."

"A CAR!?! The love of my life just took off and you are worried about a stupid car?! Why the hell do you have a car it's not like you need one anyway," Jake ranted as he stomped a small hole into the hardwood floors.

"She probably came to her senses mutt and figured out that you are an atrocious creature," Rosalie giggled in the background.

"Babe come on. Enough with picking on Jake, it's not his fault he smells funny," Emmett defended.

To Esmee's dismay, Jake punched a hole in the wall as he passed it.

Jake had sent Seth to go find the Volvo. Hours had past without a hint of either Renesmee of the car. Suddenly, a gentle purr headed up the driveway.

"Oh thank god," Edward cried.

Jacob rushed out the door to run into Seth…and only Seth.

"Seth where the hell is my wife?" Jake growled as he lumbered towards the car.

" She wasn't anywhere near it. The car was parked on the side of the highway. Both the passenger and driver's doors were open. The keys were also in the ignition. Man Edward you are lucky no one jacked your ride," stuttered Seth.

A deep growl resonated in Jacob's chest.

"Hey man, it's not my fault," Seth whimpered.

Violently Jacob's body shuttered. Clothing shards flew everywhere and Jacob's massive paws landed on the car and with an angry howl he ran off into the woods. Seth looked at the Cullen's who had gathered on the porch, gave them a nod and took off into the woods, phasing once he reached the tree line. Edward stood on the porch speechless and shocked.

"Wha…wha…why?" he whimpered.

Emmett and Jasper rushed over to survey the damage done to the car. The weight of Jacob's body had crushed the entire front end of the car, and his loud howl cracked the windshield.

"Hey bro, you know we can fix it. Don't worry it will be ok," Emmett comforted as Jasper sent waves of calm to Edward.

"What's everyone doing?" a small voice peeped from inside.

Glaring eyes all focused on the brown-haired girl who stood in the living room. Anxiety filled the air again.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN THE COTTAGE! NOW!," Edward shouted with a snarl.

"Dad, you don't have to yell. Not to mention, my last name is Cullen-Black remember?" Renesmee responded cutely.

"Renesmee, do not talk back to your father. Cottage, now please," Bella said curtly.

"Fine," she whispered as she sprinted through the back door.

"Edward," Bella whispered as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, love," he said sternly.

"You must calm down. I am sure there is an explanation for this. Now come on," she hummed.

"Fine," he whispered.


	8. Too Close to Home

**Hey strangers! I'm sorry it has taken me so freakin long to get to this…inspiration more or less disappeared but now I'm back. I hope I can keep up the flow of this story and thank you to everyone who has read it so far… Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease**

RPOV

I expected them to be angry, but I never thought that dad's car would get destroyed. I have never gotten him so upset before; I'm daddy's little girl. The wind blew a light gust of wind as I ran towards the cottage. If only people would be able to see what actually happened, then they would understand where I am coming from. My poor Jacob was going to be destroyed inside when he finds out what I have been doing, or maybe not. Maybe he will just be destroyed that his lovely wife is just plain old crazy and is hallucinating vampires coming in and trying to get freaky with her in her father's prized vehicle. Yeah that answer sounds much better. The door creaked its old familiar sound and I took in the warmth of my once pleasant home.

Soon enough I could hear mom and dad outside of the door. Mom was trying to calm down dad, which didn't seem to happen.

"Renesmee, what the hell were you doing out in the woods? More importantly, why didn't you lock my car doors and take the keys with you?" dad shouted.

"Edward! You need to quit worrying about your damn car, our daughter just got home. We should probably ask her why she felt the need to run," she growled.

"Dad I'm really sorry about the car. I'll fix it, I promise. I was driving to town and I got spooked, " this response is going well, keep going.

"…So I thought jumping out of the car and leaving it on the freeway would calm me down," and that right there is a fail.

"I'm really sorry I worried you and mom, but I was safe. Dad, you see what happened, I wasn't doing anything wrong," I pleaded.

"Fine. I don't know how to punish you since you are somewhat like an adult, but you need to go make things right with Jacob right now," the fight in him was still raging.

"Edward, let's go hunting. It will take your mind off of the situation."

Upset again I took off into the woods, this time I was following the fresh scent of my wolfy lover. His trail was easy to find and I knew I was getting closer. I slowed my pace to a simple walk and wished for the day when I couldn't get winded. Walking through the moss-covered forest I called out to my Jacob until I heard the familiar padded beats.

"Oh Jacob I'm so sorry I worried you," I whimpered.

Jacob phased instantly in front of me forcing me to jump back a few feet.

"Nessie, oh hunny I am so glad you are safe you had me worried sick about you," he cried as he pulled me in for a hug.

" You are never going anywhere alone again. What the hell is wrong with you? Oh, and thanks a lot, your dad officially hates me now," he retorted as he pulled away from our embrace.

"Well wonder dog you were the one who wrecked his car," I whispered wryly.

"Whatever you say Ness. Let's go home, you look exhausted."

We walked hand in hand through the woods like we did earlier, except this time with a greater appreciation for each other. The sounds of the woods at night never frightened me but gave me a sense of peace and well-being. As we got closer to La Push the rest of the pack appeared. It looked like it was going to be another Jacobless night, but I was relieved to be able to sleep without the questions. Jacob and I walked to the door of our little home and placed his warm lips onto mine.

"I love you . So stay here and get some sleep. The pack needs me tonight," remorse filled his voice.

"Did more kids die? What's going on? Baby, I can help you."

"No Ness, we gotta handle this and you need to rest. Please stay here for me."

"Fine. Be safe."

With that I sulked into the house. I was grateful for the alone time, but I didn't like that kids were being killed without any suspects. I could help or be at least an extra nose to find out what was going on. But Jacob was right. My head was reeling from the events of the day. James. I don't even know where to begin about this mystery man who made me feel that way. Jacob is the only man I have ever been with but this James guy sure was getting me going. Stripping off my clothes I jumped into our bed and pulled the flannel sheets up to my neck. Sleep needed to happen and it needed to happen quickly.

JPOV

I love my wife but sometimes I just can't trust her to behave herself. As we were walking back home I kept getting the feeling that someone was watching us, but there was no one, well no one unfamiliar anyway. The pack met up with us as we walked up to the house, and I knew it had been another attack. I haven't been giving Nessie all of the information about the attacks because I knew she would want to help out in some way and then would end up getting into trouble. Kissing her good night and making her promise to just go to bed didn't seem like a very secure solution so it was time for a babysitter.

"Liam, you stay outside of this cottage and make sure Nessie doesn't leave. Under no circumstance is she to leave. Got it?"

Liam was our newest pack member. He came down from the Makah reservation to stay with his cousin, but since he was so new he got babysitting detail.

"Aw come on Jacob not again. You know she will be pissed when she finds out," he whined.

"Liam, it is an order, and it would be in your best interest that she doesn't know you are doing this," my Alpha voice took over.

Liam quickly phased and ran around to the other side of the house. Now was the time to figure out what happened. We all phased to make communication a little bit easier and more on the down low.

"_Ok guys what happened this time?"_

"_Quil and Embry saw the attack, but they couldn't get to the culprit in time to stop them."_

"_They did what!"_

"_I said…"_

"_Shut up Leah I heard you the first time, that was more of a dramatic what the fuck. Quil what happened?"_

"_Well Embry and I were walking along the beach when we heard a scream farther down. As soon as we heard it we went wolf and took off up the road. We got over to the cliffs and saw this guy hovering over a little boy."_

"_The one little boy was already dead so Quil and I stalked in order to execute a side attack on either side, but he heard this clumsy ass trip over a fallen tree and took off into the ocean."_

"_I didn't trip, the damn thing broke. Anyway, we can guarantee you this oh mighty alpha, this creature is in fact a vampire."_

"_Ok so I get how you missed him, but why didn't you follow his trail?"_

"_There was no scent. Come on Jake I'll show you."_

With that we took off running towards the cliffs. Everyone was chattering but I tuned them out, lost in thought I guess. I couldn't shake this unnerving feeling that this tormenter was a lot closer then we want him to be. By the time we got there the police had cleared out, so we sniffed around without interference.

"_Holy crap you guys were right there is nothing that smells out of the ordinary"_

James POV

It looked like those dumb mutts are getting closer to figuring out what's going on. That's really to bad, but if the dog is here then that must mean my love is nearby. I put my nose to the wind but was disgusted only to smell the seawater and those wolves. I followed the Alpha's scent back until it reached a small house when I caught her scent. The roof seemed like a good place to get a survey of my surroundings so I jumped up with easy and landed with grace. If it weren't for the smell this place would be like heaven. Beautiful scenery, beautiful girl, and plenty of food, this place is a dream. I listened closely for anyone around, and then I heard my loves heartbeat.

After sensing no danger I jumped off the roof and looked into the bedroom window where my love rested. She looked like she was dreaming and I wanted nothing more then to hold her. The window opened without a sound and I crawled into bed, it smelled disgusting except for her divine aroma. Her hair was soft as silk and she looked so peaceful.

"James…"

She didn't really just say my name did she?

"Don't leave me alone" she whispered and my dead heart leapt.

"I won't leave you sweetness. I will be hear always and give you everything you need. What do you need pretty girl?" I whispered in her ear.

"James…need James," and then she was snoring.

I caressed her arms as she fell deeper into dream world. Out of nowhere I hear a creaking floorboard. Panic encompasses every part of my being, I can't just leave her here, but she isn't ready to come with me yet. The decision is so difficult. The walking got closer and closer. I will defend the love of my life from any intruder.

"Hey Ness, I don't mean to wake you but your…who the fuck are you?" The young boy cried.

He didn't even stand a chance and my love didn't even wake up. I drained the boy dry and put the body in the kitchen. The dog would find him before my love would have to see it. The taste of this boy was so off, he must have been when of the pack. One last kiss for my darling and I was off into the woods again.

JPOV

"Alright I'll see you guys later. Remember to run on different trails. Hey Liam?" Where in the hell did that boy go?

"Liam? You had better not be asleep out here." Nope he isn't out side. Oh that bastard better not be raiding my fridge.

"Liam if you are in my…Oh my god!"

**Ok guys that is all I could do for tonight, but if you review it then I well drink coffee and write more. I am sorry I had to kill off random character Liam…it creates conflict. PS JAMES LEMONS WILL BE NEXT!**


End file.
